Secrets
by ArtemisArrowMoon
Summary: Everyone has been keeping secrets from Autumn. Even the ones she trust the most, even her brother. They will do anything to keep their secret. Between all the lies who can she trust? Who will tell her the truth? More importantly she will do anything to find out the secret even if it means to go agianst everything she is. Please read and review. It is better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Chapter 1:

The cold sharp wind of fall weaved through the little holes of my thin v-neck forest green sweater. A light laugh left my thin pale pink lips as red and yellow leaves fell from a nearby tree and tangled into my long thick black hair. I lifted a tiny russet hand and started picking out the leaves. My green eyes scanned the tiny empty parking lot for my brothers white rabbit.

"Autumn!"

I spun around to see Quil. I smiled and waved him as he jogged over to me.

"Quil! What are you doing here?" I asked once he is in hearing range.

"What can I not see my best friends little sister?"He asked putting a hand over his heart with mock hurt.

I roll my eyes and hit his huge bicep. The only person getting hurt by that hit is me. I covered my injured hand with my good one rubbing away the sting.

"Really Quil; you, Jared, and my brother have rock hard bodies. I still don't understand how that can happen in only a month." I said shaking my head in disbelief.

"Well when you go to the gym and not stay in Autumn lala land things tend to happen." Quil replied.

"Ha ha." I said dryly. "Where is my brother?" I asked Quil as he took my book bag.

"He is working and he called me to walk you home." Quil said as we walked to the sidewalk.

"Oh that's cool." I said.

Quil just nodded and took small strides to match mine own. After about ten minutes of walking on the old bumpy sidewalk we made it to my little house with a shed next to it. We walked up the ramp that was for my father and I opened the door.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked Quil.

"No, I got to go I have something to do." Quil said awkwardly and looked away from my eyes.

"Alright." I said a little sad and waved goodbye.

He gave me my bag back waved and then left. He only looked over his shoulder once he was just half way down the rocky drive way that holds the beat up blue truck and usually the white rabbit. I close the door with a firm push and lock the dead bolt. I pass a portrait of my father that we used at his funeral.

In that beat up old blue truck he had a car crash three years ago. I wasn't in there, but my brother and father were. A drunk driver swerved off into the opposite lane hitting them head on. For some amazing reason my brother, Jacob, survived, but my father died on the spot. Me? I was left at home alone doing an essay on Abraham Lincoln. I was thirteen then.

Jacob still won't get rid of the truck, said it holds to many memories. He still likes to ride in the truck, but I refuse to step near it. I sit down on the faded brown couch with my bag sitting on the cushion next to me. The old zipper groaned and got stuck now and then as I made it to the other side. I pulled out my algebra 11 book along with the abused yellow spiral notebook. I open the notebook and flipped the worn pages that have notes and earlier homework from the night before. Once I reached some random page towards the end of the middle I wrote down the assignment.

**Page 394. Problems 10-30. **

I sighed as I flipped the pages algebra problems blurred before my eyes. I twirled my silver necklace that is in shape of a wolf in frustration. Why must he assign so many problems on a Wednesday? As my right hand twirled my necklace and my two canine teeth chewing on my lower lip my left hand scribbled down the first problem.

**Y=2x+4=0**

My brain retreated to the memory for when Mr. Thompson taught us this lesson. About thirty minutes later the house phone rang jumping me out of the next to last problem. I put down my pencil and got up to get to the house phone held together by duct tape. One day Jacob got mad about something and it kind of get crushed in his hands. How he did it is beyond me.

"Hello?"

Rapid and heavy breaths responded. "Autumn?"

"Jake?" I said.

"Don't you know how to answer you phone?" Jacob growled.

All of my blood ran out of my face and my breath caught in my lungs. I quickly walked over to my bag and unzipped the smallest pocket. Carefully I brought out my old midnight blue flip phone and checked my messages.

**3 miss calls**

(1) Jacob

(1) Quil

(1) Jared

"I'm sorry Jake." I said with a small voice.

"It's okay Autumn just answer next time. Where are you?" He asked.

"Home. Where else would I be?" I asked confused.

"Good, Paul will be by to pick you up. You're staying with Bella tonight." Jake said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I umm got to work late tonight and I don't want you to stay alone tonight."

"What about school. It is only Wednesday."

"Bella will drop you off tomorrow morning so pack some over night-clothes and everything you will need in the morning. Quickly Paul will be there in ten minutes."

"Jake I don't understand I have been home alone during the night a lot why do I have to go now?"

"Please Autumn for me?"

"Fine." I huffed.

"Alright good-bye and I love you."

"Love you too."

The line went dead and put it back on its stand. The phone gave a little beep to let me know that it is charging. I went back over to my book bag. I close my math book shut along with my note-book and stuffed them back into my bag and went into my room. I stood on my tip toes and pulled out a small black duffel bag and threw some dark blue skinny jeans in there with a blue t-shirt.

I will just have to wear my brown boots again tomorrow. I threw an extra pair of panties in there then some socks. I went into the bathroom grabbed my brush, tooth-brush and toothpaste, and my make-up bag that help m face cleaner and deodorant and tossed them into the duffel bag. I threw a pair of old gray sweat and a random tank in there. I quickly zip up the bag and throw the strap across my chest.

I race into the living room right as the door bell rang.

"Just a minute!" I yelled.

Quickly I grabbed my book bag and through my arms threw the straps and went to the front door.

"Hey Paul." I said and opened the door.

"Sup little A. You ready?" he asked.

I know everyone says that Paul is a jerk but he is a big teddy bear. Just don't tell him that to his face.

"Yeah I guess."

The ride to Bella's house was long and quiet. Not that I don't mind the quiet it is just getting a tad awkward. I knew that Paul was a part of the secret that Jacob. You honestly don't think that I believe that they all decided to get buff one summer and I don't realize the progress. We pulled into the bumpy driveway of the Swan's.

In the drive way Charlie stood by the cruiser. His looked up and waved at me as I got out of Paul's car.

"Thanks Paul!" I said and waved as he backed out.

"Hello Chief Swan." I said readjusting the straps of my book bag.

"Hello Autumn, Bella is in her room go on ahead."

I nodded my head. "Thanks for letting me stay." I said.

"No problem, well I gotta go a night shift tonight so it will just be you and Bells. She said y'all will be just hanging around the house."

I nodded my head and opened the door.

"Bella?" I yelled up the stairs.

"In my room, come on up!" She yelled over the hard-core music.

My feet pounded up the stairs and I dropped both bag by her door. I took Bella in. Her long hair is up in a messy pony tail with her bangs framing her face. Her same color dark brown eyes supported a deep purple coat of eye shadow and a bit of mascara. She wore a black dress with a deep –neck cute and killer high-heels.

"Um, you are really dressed up for us to just be staying here…" I said my hand twisting together.

"I am going out on a date and you will be staying with some friends of mine. You don't mind do you?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess not…" I said uncomfortably.

"Great thanks Autumn I knew you would understand. Now I was wondering if you could take a shower for me."

"Why?" I asked lifting my arm to smell myself.

"Uhh too much perfume." She said quickly.

"But I didn't even-"

"Great thanks! Towels are already in there. You can wear you pj's if you like."

I rolled my eyes and picked up my duffel bag and walked into the small bathroom. Well tonight will be fun…not!

* * *

**So, what could possibly be waiting for Autumn at the Cullens? Review! No worries if anyone is waiting for chapter two I am working on it! But I think sleep is calling me so good night everyone and remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks guys for the follows, favorites, and the reviews! :D I didn't realize there were so many Jasper fans! Well I had a question on when this takes place. It takes place it Eclipse. So Bella knows about the wolves and how the Cullens don't like the smell. Oh, and Bella is human to! Oh and one more thing I forgot to mention Jacob, Quil, and Jared are 19, but everyone else is the same age.**

* * *

Secrets

Chapter 2:

My heavy book bag turned with the car and landed on my foot that is only covered by black flip flops that I have borrowed from Bella. I tried to lean forward but the seat belt locked and yanked me back. I sighed in annoyance and ran my hands through my damp hair. I leaned my head back so it would rest on the old worn head rest and closed my eyes. I really didn't want to go to some stranger's house just so Bella can go on a date.

"Bella I can just stay at your house, I really don't want to stay at someone's house that I don't know." I said trying not to plead with her.

"Trust me Autumn you have a lot of things in common with everyone in that house."Bella said as she tapped her two index fingers on her steering wheel.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Well can you tell me about them so I won't be going in there completely blind." I asked as I looked out the window.

I have only been to Forks a couple of times and I can't really help but compare it to La Push. La Push is so much more open, not as many trees to hide in. It's brighter at La Push than it is here.

"Well we have Esme. She is married to Carlise. Esme is a mother hen. She loves everyone she meets and wants to take care of everyone. Carlise is a doctor and is wise beyond his years. He is completely understanding and very forgiving. Then there is Edward. He is my boyfriend and one of the sweetest people I have ever met. He is a little intuitive to. Um, next is Alice. She is kind of a handful and very cheery. She is married to Jasper. I don't know much about him. Then there is Emmet. Don't let his body size scare you. He is just a huge teddy bear. He is married to Rosalie, she is amazing with cars. It would put your brother to shame." Bella said.

"They sound pleasant." I said.

"Oh they are. Now we are almost here. And if Emmet tries to gamble with you say no!" she said.

"Um alright…" I said uneasy.

As we go down the road I concentrate on my breathing. I feel like I am about to have an anxiety attack. I hate this feeling of not knowing what is going on, and recently I have been having that feeling a lot. As we pulled up into a woodsy drive way my hands balled into my black yoga pants, my hand sweat making the material darker. Hope they won't notice. Bella opened her door and it groaned in protest. I winced as my door repeated the same sound and grabbed my book bag.

I put my arms through the straps and the bag landed perfectly on my waist line just where my yoga pants stopped. I put a forced smile on my face, lips closed because I felt if I would open my mouth what is left of today's lunch would come out. I watched my breathing making sure it went steady, but there isn't anything I could do for my heart rate. I follow behind Bella as she tries to walk gracefully in the hellish high heels.

As she walked up the front three steps I kept my hands out in front of me ready to catch her if she falls. What a first impression it would make to be found on the ground squished by a Bella. I laugh at my own image I have created in my head.

"Hello Edward." Bella said her voice a little bit too high to be her own.

"Bella." Edward said twisting his arms around her.

I have them a few minutes before I cleared my throat. Bella let out a little gasp and backed away from Edward.

"Edward this is Autumn. Autumn this is Edward." Bella said.

"Hello." I said and stuck my hand out.

He just looked at my hand then back at Bella. As if he didn't see it he turned around put and arm around Bella and ushered her inside leaving me to trail behind him. I followed quietly behind them looking at the beautiful house. I loved all of the open space and the ceiling to floor windows. Whoever decorated inside did an amazing job. I didn't realize that we stopped until I ran into a very hard Edward. My head hit the middle of his back.

"Ouch." I said and rubbed the tender spot on my head.

A deep rumbling laugh left someone and I walked around the loving couple. The man that laughs is thrice my size and has golden eyes and short brown hair. His arms are across his wide chest. All of a sudden I felt very small and weak. I mean you would too if your head is the size of his bicep and you only stopped at his collar bone!

"Autumn this is Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Alice, and Jasper."

As she said each name my eyes just skimmed their face but I didn't take in any of their features.

"Hello, um…thanks for letting me stay." I said lacing my fingers together and twisting them almost painfully.

"It's our pleasure Autumn." Carlise said.

"You look familiar; you don't go to Fork High School do you? I am sure I would remember." A short pretty girl said.

"Alice!" Esme gasped shocked.

"Oh, no it's fine you probably have seen my brother Jacob Black. Do you recognize the name?" I asked.

"Oh yes the Blacks. I am sorry about your lose." Alice said.

I just gave her a little shrug and looked down.

"So do you hang out with his friends too?" Alice asks.

"It beats sitting at home alone." I said and shrugged again.

"I guess that means a no on the makeover." Alice said her natural smile falling.

"I would love one. It has been a while since I have hung out with a girl." I said to Alice with an honest smile.

"Oh no fair Alice I wanted to get to Autumn you over some video games."

I look up to Emmet and smiled. "Maybe later if I stay long enough."

"Awesome!"

I felt a cold hand warp around my small wrist and pull me towards the stairs. I gasp at the coldness and I struggle to keep up with Alice's quick pace. As she pulls me up the two flights of stairs in-between the two a frame of dozens of graduation caps are tucked into it.

"What's up with the caps?" I asked my eyes flashing to the frame.

She let out a laugh that sounds like bells. "It is an inside joke."

I just nodded and smiled and let her tug me up the stairs. After the many stairs she pulled me into a huge bathroom with a white marble counter that is half of my body size. She turned and put her hand out. My eyebrows flew together in question.

"Your bag." she said.

"Oh, okay." I said and gave it to her.

"Okay, you seem to have a small figure, but I think I you have some curves under there and you are what? Five foot five? You will have to at least be five foot seven without it being awkward when you kiss him." She siad putting just one back pack strap over her shoulder.

"Kiss!" I squeak. "Wait kiss who? I don't have a boyfriend!" I told Alice.

"Oh, no worries my dear Autumn when the times come you will know." Alice said. "Alright now strip and take a shower, stand under the water while it is hot"

"But I took a shower before I came over here." I said and she just gave me a look and continued.

"For five minutes then lather with a palm full of shampoo for five minutes then rinse under cold water, and then do the same thing for the conditioner and body wash then put on this robe. Call me when you are done." She instructed.

I just nodded numbly the kiss still on my brain. As I stripped I thought about my non-existence love life. I am sixteen and I haven't even kissed a boy. Only hugged and held hands with them. Having a brother that is as big as a wrestler and that runs with other people like that the boys kind of run the other way screaming. So who in this world would I kiss?

* * *

**Sorry guys I was so planning on doing the make-over in this chapter, but I wanted to go into detail but I can't do it tonight so by Sunday is over you will have a chapter where Jasper and Autumn met and say there first words. Anyone have a certain way they want it to go! I would love to try to make it what you are excepting! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I have horrible news! I am leaving FanFiction. Which means all of my stories that I haven't finished is never going to be finished. I would love it though if any one would ever want to adopt it! If you do please PM me. I will still answer though! Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
